


Text Me When You Get Here

by Intheshadows9



Series: You and You Only [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday Surprises, E-mail fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, solangelo, texting fluff, wico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intheshadows9/pseuds/Intheshadows9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico are in a long-distance relationship, living on opposite sides of the United States. They chat over text and e-mail. But Nico doesn't know that Will is keeping a secret from him. For Nico's birthday, Will surprises Nico with the greatest gift he could ever wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning texts, or something of that sort

From: pocketfullofsunshine@apollo.live  
To: whendeathbecomeshim@hades.it  
Subject: Morning!

Dear N,  
I love waking up and seeing the notification saying that you e-mailed me. It always makes my day just a small bit brighter (okay maybe a lot brighter). I hope you have a great day. I can't wait to talk to you later!  
Ciao, W

Attached is a picture of his face. His tanned skkin, his deep freckles harshly split by dimples. His hair is a mop of golden curls. I can only imagine those curls bouncing as he laughs. My fingers glide across the keyboard without my thoughts accompanying them.

From: whendeathbecomeshim@hades.it  
To: pocketfullofsunshine@apollo.live  
Re: Subject: Morning!

Dear W,  
The small sound from my computer a couple minutes ago made me smile. Before I looked at my computer, I knew who it was. When I saw your name across the screen, my heart raced just a bit faster and I opened the mail as fast as my internet would allow. I don't just love waking up to your e-mails. I love your e-mails, just about as much as I love your face I hope your day is going to be as good as my day is now!  
With love, N  
p.s. I want to be able to talk to you more often. Phone number?

I snap a quick picture with my webcam and attach it before sending. I told myself I wouldn't get attached to anyone I met online, but W is an exception. Not only is he fucking adorable, he has an amazing personality and he helps me when I'm going through some rough times. The only reason I'm still alive is because of W to be honest. Another beep from my computer and I click to open the e-mail waiting for me.

From: pocketfullofsunshine@apollo.live  
To: whendeathbecomeshim@hades.it  
Subject: No, I love your face

Dear N,  
You and I both know that your face is much cuter than my face will ever be. You know that the highlight of my life is definitely your e-mails. I love the way you half-smile, and I love the way your hair swoops to the side. I just love you.  
To the moon and back, W  
p.s. I agree my phone # is 322-6119, can't wait to hear from you ;)

I stare at the words on my screen at least a dozen times before scrambling to grab my phone. I create a contact, "Now, how many hearts go after W?" I say to myself and I decide on at least four. I don't waste any time in sending him the first text.

To, W: I can't believe it! It's N btw  
From, W: Hey babe <3 have a good day!  
To, W: You to <3 Love you!

Will lives in New York, and I live in California. Our time difference makes our school schedules off, so he's probably in class now. I only have about a couple hours until my first class starts too. My heart is practically beating out of my chest. Just thinking about him makes me flustered. The words "don't get attached" flash over and over in my head, but they are reflected by the wave of pictures of W. I'm in way over my head.


	2. Don't Forget to Love Yourself

At lunch, I can finally check my phone again. I turn the screen on and I see message upon message from W.

From, W: Hey ;)  
From, W: I miss you :,(  
From, W: I love you soo much, please talk to me :(

Wow, he's concerned about me. Now I know I'm definitely in way too far over my head. 

To, W: I'm here now, teachers are real assholes  
From, W: Good ;) why is that?  
To, W: They assign way too much homework for us to handle. I like that we can talk this much now <3  
From, W: Maybe I can distract yo if the hw becomes too much ;) I'm uber glad we can do this now <3

I smile at my phone and my friends all look at me weird. "Whatcha lookin' at Neeks?" Annabeth breaks my focus, and brings me back to reality.  
"oh, uh nothing really" I try to lie, but I know my cheeks are already a bright shade of firetruck. I try to cover my face but everyone at the table just "oooh"s in unison.  
"Who is it Nico? Is it someone we know?" Annabeth is determined to figure this out.  
"No!" I blurt out "I mean, he doesn't go here. I'll tell you more after school." Annabeth nods in understanding and lets the topic go, for now that is. I came out to Annabeth a couple months ago. it was one of the hardest things that I've done in my life, but it was worth it. I don't have to hide who I really am to her.

From, W: Yo, you still there?  
To, W: Yea, just got caught by friends <3  
From, W: Oh! and?  
To, W: I still haven't told them about you  
From, W: why not? 3  
To, W: Nono, I'm telling my best friend everything sfter school today. <3<3<3

"Hey Nico! Eyes on your food, not on your bae!" A voice rises from the table. I jump nd I slam my phone down on the table. I riot of laughter erupts from the table and once again I feel my face heat up.  
"Hey," Annabeth directs my attention to her. "Don't let them get to your head, okay?"  
"O-okay" I pick up my phone and send one last text.

To, W: I have to go, I'll text you when I get home, okay? <3  
From, W: Okay, ttyl <3

I smile, put my phone down, and finish eating my school "lunch". The rest of the day, I spend waiting for the bell to ring signalling the end of the day. I quickly zip up my binder and rush out of the classroom, and find Annabeth waiting for me outside.  
"Hey loverboy" she accuses, punching my arm playfully.  
"Hey" I respond slightly hitting her back. "Let's go somewhere a little bit quieter." I grab her hand and she follows behind me like a lost puppy. I take her to the library, where I know it will be empty.  
"Okay, okay, stop with the secrecy. Just tell me already." I finally sit with her on one of the sofas and tell her everything I know about W.  
"Wow, he sounds amazing! Where does he live again?"  
"New York" I respond with a hint of sadness. I know she picked up on it and she squeezed my hand, almost sympathetically.  
"Ouch, that's rough. So, are you guys like dating or something?" I don't say anything, but I feel my face heat up more than it did at lunch and I hear a small squeal escape from Annabeth.  
"You sly dog!" shehits me again and I smile. Then it dawns on me that I have a picture of him saved on my phone. I pull out my phone and show her his picture. She then proceeds to hit me again. "What the hell Neeks? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I-I guess I was afraid, I'm not too sure why though"  
She hugs me and says in my ear "You don't have to hide around me. Remember, I'llalways be here for you, through thick and thin, okay?"  
"Okay" I tighten my arms around her and we go our separate ways.

When I get home, I go straight to my computer.

From: whendeathbecomeshim@hades.it  
To: pocketfullofsunshine@apollo.live  
Subject: Friends

Dear W,  
I told my best friend about you after school today, and she took it amazingly! She wishes us the best, and she's really happy that we found each other. I don't think anyone could have taken it better than she did. I did show her your picture too, and she was impressed ;)  
How was your day today? Mine's been school as usual, except for the whole thing with my best friend. Here's the thing, I'm not out at school, and I don't want to have to. I think being on any spectrum of the LGBT+ should be treated as if it's a natural thing, and not be treated as something foreign or strange.  
I find it kind of surreal that I don't have to be at my computer to talk to me anymore. Being able to carry you around with me all day everyday fills me with joy that I can't even contain.  
With love, N  
p.s. My birthday is coming up ;)

I snap a new picture with my webcam and attach it to the e-mail for old time's sake, and hit the send button. Within minutes, I hear a bing from my phone. I pick it up and find a picture message waiting for me. I open it without hesitation and on my phone screen, I find a set of intense blue eyes framed by golden curls staring at me. I am enamoured, entranced by how bright his eyes pop against his tanned skin. A sound erupts from my computer, catching me slightly off-guard. I scramble to open the e-mail recieved.

From: pocketfullofsunshine@apollo.live  
To: whendeathbecomeshim@hades.it  
Re: Subject: Friends

Dear N,  
That's amazing! I couldn't have asked for it to go any other way! God, your just amazing! I don't know how I could have gone without you, I love you <3 I never grow tired of seeing your smile, especially seeing as you only smile for me <3  
My day was actually great, thanks for asking! School was just a lot of notes and honestly, I don't mind taking notes. But my day couldn't have topped yours at all!  
I completely understand where your coming from for the coming out thing. I'm not out to anyone except for a couple close friends whom I trust with my life and I don't think coming out should be necessary at all. I'm glad we agree on this.  
Kisses, W  
p.s. I remember! You told me a couple months ago when your birthday was. What if I told you I have something planned for it?

As I read the last sentence, my jaw drops to the floor. What could he be planning? When did I even tell him about my birthday? I scroll through past e-mails and sure enough, two months ago, we both exchanged birthdays.  
My mind is racing, coursing with thoughts of what W could be planning, but my phone buzzes repeatedly, each with a new picture message from W. I stop, take a few and send them to him. My phone then buzzes again.

From, W: Hey beautiful <3  
To, W: What's up sunshine ;)  
From, W: Homework, you?  
To, W: Same, but could really use a distraction <3

We exchanged texts until the sun set and sleep hit me like a freight train. I can't believe the lack of homework I actually did, but I couldn't help myself. I love W and I know that W loves me. But I just can't seem to piece together what he may be planning for my birthday, and that is the only thought itching at my brain, not the homework due, not school, but my damned birthday of all things.


	3. I Will Always Care For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter opens, I would like to say that Nico isn't the most smart when it comes to relationship things, and Will is extremely clever with his hints...

I awake to the sweet sound of heavy metal. I turn the alarm on my phone off and get out of bed and ready for school. When I come back for my phone, I see that there is a message notification on the lock screen, from no one other than W himself.

From, W: Morning beautiful <3  
To, W: Good morning gorgeous  
From, W: Have a good day, talk to you later babe  
To, W: Love you, talk to you later <3

That is the perfect way to start my day. Now to just live through school, the toughest thing to me not having W there with me. The thought of my birthday still looms in the back of my mind, but I can't let it reign my thoughts. I have to remember that school still comes first, no matter how much I may want W to be.

School goes by as usual, boring as usual, but lunch rolls around and that's when things always get interesting. At our normal table, I find Annabeth and Percy sitting a little closer to each other. I raise my eyebrows at the two of them and like that, they turn as bright as a couple of tomatoes.  
"So?" I ask outright, not sparing them time to come up with an excuse. "Are you two dating yet?"  
"No." Percy blurts, obviously lying, his eyes are looking everywhere but me.  
"Yes, yes we are." Annabeth elbows Percy and motions for me to sit beside her.  
"Well, when did this happen?" I ask, setting my tray on the table. "i mean, I knew it would happen eventually."  
"I'll tell you after school, as a punishment." Of course, she wants to get me back for yesterday.  
"Same place?"   
"Naturally." Soon our table is filled with the enthalpy of many conversations, making it impossible to continue our original conversation. I try to stay out of the majority of them, but I join in every once and a while to actually stay in the loop of things. Out of nowhere, my phone buzzes,

From, W: Hey!  
To, W: Save me!  
From, W: Why??  
To, W: There's too much excitement today, I need out.  
From, W: Need a distraction?  
To, W: Please!  
From, W: Hmmm, a good distraction...just think of me naked ;)  
To, W: NAKED!! Are you insane?  
From, W: No, but it's working isn't it?  
To, W: I guess you're right... <3  
From, W: Aren't I always ;) I have to go, I'll talk to you again later?  
To, W: You're right (as always). I'll text you <3

I set my phone down, and find everyone at the table staring at me yet again. "What?" I exclaim to the full table of people.  
"Nothing," Annabeth says. "You were just engrossed by your phone and then all of a sudden you went completely red, like you would put a stop sign to shame." Her saying that made me remember the text he sent. Just think of me naked. I feel myself go red just at the thought of it.  
"There it is again!" Percy says it this time.  
"What did your lover say this time?" Annabeth asks almost demandingly.  
"I-I can't say." I feel as if I have transcended from being embarrassed. I must look like a stop sign by now.   
Annabeth just raises an eyebrow, but says, "Fine, but I expect an explanation later, got it loverboy?" I nod and return to consuming the "food" on my tray.

As the bell rings signalling the end of last period, I exit and I am immediately bombarded with questions from the obviously over-curious blonde.  
I put my hands on her shoulders to keep her from becoming a spring. "Can we wait until we're in the library, besides, you have a lot to tell me first." When we get to the library, we find it as we usually do, empty except for the two of us. Once we're through the threshold of the library, Annabeth's motormouth runs and runs, giving me extreme detail as to how she came to date Percy.  
"All this happened last night?" I ask skeptically.  
Her response is an energetic nod. "Okay, your turn loverboy. What turned you into a stop sign at lunch." I tell her everything except for exactly what he actually sent me to think about. That can stay with W and me.  
"You guys are adorable! I really want to meet him sometime too, you know?" Annabeth sighs.  
"I really want to meet him to, he's sort of my boyfriend, but he's all the way in New York." I groan in defeat and slump farther into the couch we've pretty much claimed by now.

At home, I make myself a cup of coffee and sit on the couch, and I turn the t.v. on. I leave whatever's playing on and I turn to my phone. i open the messages and begin typing.

To, W: Hey <3  
From, W: Hey, did my suggestion work?  
To, W: Of course it did, nerd  
From, W: But I'm your nerd <3  
To, W: Naturally, and I have something bigger to tell you, so I'll send over e-mail, k?  
From, W: Of course, now I'm curious ;)

I get up and grab my laptop from my room, and I return to where my phone is resting. I open a blank e-mail and begin typing.

From: whendeathbecomeshim@hades.it  
To: pocketfullofsunshine@apollo.live  
Subject: BIG NEWS

Dear W,  
I know that I could have just sent this over text, but this may have been a bit long for just one message. And I NEEDED to send this to you. My best friend has a boyfriend now! They've sort of been flirting with each other off and on for a few months, and now they are finally dating! I called it like three weeks ago that they would get together, and they did! I'm really happy for them! Did I mention that she's really happy for us? I'm not 100% sure if I have. Anyways, on another note, she also really wants to meet you in real life and not through a screen, and so do I. Is there any way we can make that happen?  
With love as always, N  
p.s. I'm still really curious as to what you planned for my birthday. One hint PLEASE?

I hit the send button and I wait. It's all just a waiting game with e-mails. But I hear a sound from my phone.

From, W: <3

He got it. Now is the painful part. The wait. Will he give me a hint? Will he even consider coming to California or will we have to meet in the middle? These questions eat away at me until a sound erupts from my computer.

From: pocketfullofsunshine@apollo.live  
To: whendeathbecomeshim@hades.it  
Re: Subject: BIG NEWS

Dearest N,  
That's great news! It's great to hear that about her! About her wanting to meet me, tell her to give it due time. It turns out that I have news too. My two best friends have been dating behind my back for like a week now! I have to say that it was kinda mean of them, but I'm happy for them regardless. And, yes you have mentioned a time or two about her loving the two of us together, but I don't think I've mentioned that my friends are over the moon about us. I want to meet you more than any of your friends, but just like your friend, give it due time ;)  
Kisses, W  
p.s. Okay, one hint. It involves seeing each other for more than 5 minutes at a time. That's all I'm giving you.

Attached to this e-mail is a picture of the blond making a kissy face at the camera. How dorky, how adorable. But what could he mean by more than 5 minutes of together time? And what does he mean by "due time"? My phone buzzes,

From, W: was it too cryptic? I still want my surprise to be a surprise for at least another week.  
To, W: It certainly was cryptic. But I want to know what my surprise is...  
From, W: Like I said, give it due time ;)

Well that was sure helpful, not another clue, just reassurance that I need to keep asking to get it out of him. I switch the channel to the metal music channel and I lay on the floor, pondering what W said to me, forgetting my coffee, which is slowly going cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below. You can find me on tumblr at www.keeperofthesolace.tumblr.com .


End file.
